There's no such thing as perfect
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Laura Marano is a super model, and feels pressured trying to be perfect. Ross Lynch is a cocky rock star, who needs an attitude adjustment. When they meet they instantly butt heads, but when Ross sees Laura making a mistake, could it be the thing that changes him? Can he stop her? Will this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Probably not without a bit of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Laura Marano is a super model, and feels pressured trying to be perfect. Ross Lynch is a cocky rock star, who needs an attitude adjustment. When they meet they instantly butt heads, but when Ross sees Laura making a mistake, could it be the thing that changes him? Can he stop her? Will this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Probably not without a bit of drama. **

**Laura's POV: **

"If I Knew", came blaring from my alarm. I groaned. I hate Mondays. I dragged myself out of bed, and across my studio apartment, into the bathroom. I looked a mess. My eyeliner was smudged, to the point that I looked like a raccoon. My hair was a tangled mess. I sighed, as I turned the shower on. -45 minutes later- I was walking to the nearest Walgreens. I was wearing my old "Pink" sweatpants, black tank top, gray hoodie, and flip flops. I adjusted my poindexter glasses as I entered the pharmacy. I grabbed tampons, Gogurt, and apple juice. I walked to the check out line, and saw my face. Literally. I was on the cover of ELLE magazine **(A/N: It's her cover photo of "Nationalist" March 2013 edition) **I smiled, and walked to the cashier. "Oh my god you're Laura Marano! I love all of you're photo shoots!" The cashier exclaimed. "Thank you-" I squinted at her name tag, "-Carrie." She squelled, and I just smiled. I payed for my things, and headed home. I was just walking when my phone vibrated. I checked my Iphone 5, and saw it was text from my friend Lily Collins. "Party at The Viper Room. Coming?" I was to distracted to notice, the equally distracted jogger heading straight towards me. I sent the reply and looked up. Only to collide with someone. "Shit." I hissed. The giant oaf that ran into me held a hand out to me. I reluctantly took it. I came face to face with Ross Lynch, world known rock star. I've heard all about him and his annoyingly cocky attitude, and I was in no mode to be listening to him. I bent down and grabbed my bag. I stood back up, to see staring at my ass. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped. "You're very nice a-" I cut him off. "You're a disgusting pig." I say annoyed. "Feisty. I like it." He says with a amused smirk on his stupid face. I just roll my eyes, and keep walking. "It looks a lot better when you're walking." He shouts. I angrily huff and walk faster. -12 hours later- **(A/N: She's looks exactly like how she did at the 2013 MTV music awards) **I walk into The Viper Room, already annoyed with the dancing kids. I make my way to the VIP section, and already see Lily waving for me to come over. I didn't even have to show the bouncer my ID, he just let me in. I waved at everyone. -1 & a half hour later- I was getting bored, but I wasn't really expecting what happened next. Lily pulled out a small cylinder, and my heart instantly started racing. She poured the contents on a silver plate, and rolled up a dollar. "Who's first?" She asked, while she chuckled. Cocaine. I've done it before. A lot in fact. To the point that I almost overdosed. "Laur you want a hit?" Lily asked me, pointing the dollar at me. I promised myself that I'd never do it again. But I started thinking about everything that's been stressing me out. One of the photographers saying I wasn't skinny enough. Dealing with mega creeps at the clubs. My breakup with my ex-boyfriend Taylor Lautner. It was mutual, but it still hurt. My agent telling me I'm not perfect enough. That one really got me. I wanted to be perfect more then senses stopped working, and I snatched the dollar from her. I put it up to my nose and leaned down. "Laura what are you doing?" I heard someone yell. It was Ross freaking Lynch. **(I do not own any character that was used in this story)**


	2. Chapter 2 Why are you here?

**Laura's Pov: **

You've go to be fucking kidding me. "What are you doing here?" I asks halfway pissed and halfway worried. "It's a club Laura. And might I say you look smokin." I blush, and Ross shakes his head of his thoughts. "No! What are YOU doing about to snort coke?" He says pissed. "It's none of your business." Lily defends me. He snatches the dollar away from my hand, and rips it. "Now it's my business." "Come on Laura." He says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the booth. "Hey dude back off." I yelled. He just ignored me, and kept walking out of the club. When we finally got out, we ended in an alley way. He pins me up against the wall. "What do you think you were back there?" He says to me sternly. "You're not my dad. So why should I have to explain to you?" He slams his fist on the metal wall behind me. "Do you think you can just make bad choices like that?" "Dude, again you're not my dad." "Stop calling me dude!" He shouts. "Okay! Just calm down." I say soothingly. "Don't tell me to calm down!" He shouts again, this time stepping away from me and rubbing his palm over his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I exclaim. "NOTHING!" I jump a little. "Okay, then why are you freaking out on me? You barely know, and you're acting like we've known each other forever. Even if we did know each, I make my own decisions! You, and no one for that matter, can tell me what to do!" I shout. The next thing is still a little hazy to this day, but that's no the point. He grabs my checks and pulls me into a husky, and feverish kiss. I don't want to, but I find myself kissing back. Hungrily. We back up until my back slams against the wall. We make out for awhile, but we soon come crashing down from cloud -9 when we hear Lily scream, "LAURA? ARE YOU OKAY?" We instantly part. I stare at him as he fixes his shirt. He looks back at me, and smirks. He leans in and pecks me on the lips, and runs out of the dimmed alleyway. I let a heavy breathe, and touch my lips. "Laura there you are. Are you coming back in?" Lily asks me, snapping me out of my trance. "Actually I think I'm gonna head home." "Okay,well see you later." **(A/N: She does the kiss-kiss thing that Regina George does) **I walk out to the curb and hail a I step in I turn around, and see those beautiful brown eyes wink at me. I quickly climb in. I put my head in my hands, and let out a heavy sigh. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I know a very short chapter, but it's really late and I still have three other stories to update. I know things feel a little rushed, but don't worry RAURA won't happen for another few chapters. I hope you enjoy. PEACE! \./**


	3. Chapter 3 Aaron Moore

**Laura's Pov:**

The bright light peaking through my window keeps poking through my eyelids. I guess it's telling me that it's time to get up. I let out a long sigh. I slowly rise out of my bed. I stretch my arms up, and look around my studio. It seems the same, but why do I feel different? Then all the memories of last night came flooding into my mind like a tropical storm. Oh that's right, I had kissed the world's bad boy heart throb last night. I rub my eyes trying to get the pg-13 images out of my head, but it wasn't working. I angrily rip my Egyptian cotton sheets off of my small body.

Walking to the bathroom was a pain. My brain jerks back and forth with every movement I make. FUCK MY LIFE! "You're all that matters to me. yeah. yeah. what's a king bed without a queen?", I hear Justin's silky voice sing throughout my room. I trudge to my phone only to see it was just a text message. It reads, "I saw you and that boy last night. Don't think I'm not pissed. I know you enjoyed it. Don't lie to me. I also know that when you read this that you'll get shivers. I'm glad I make you have that feeling baby. You better not be whoring around town. I let Taylor have you, and now that you guys are over, you're mine." Blocked number.

Except I didn't need a number to know who it was. It was Aaron Moore. My old stalker, from two years ago. The dude is a psychopath. I noticed a guy in an old beat up hoodie, follow me around town, but I never put much thought into it. Not until some started banging on my door at four in the morning every time Taylor would spend the night. After awhile Taylor convinced me to call the cops, and report it. It turns out the cops had been watching me, because they noticed all these weird things happening around me. Like I was walking in Beverly Hills once, when all of a sudden a light structure falls right in front of me. Barely missing me by an inch. Every time something weird happened, or the paparazzi took a photo of me there would always be this gray hooded person nearby. I also started getting these weird threating texts, telling me to love them or I die. Or something like, "I see you taking a shower. I like your blue loofah."

Basically the cops set up a trap where I told him we were gonna meet. He happily agreed, and met me at a secluded beach. I remember seeing him for the first time. He had short dirty blonde hair,**(Like Chord Overstreet) **sharp gray eyes, and was very muscular. He was not something I would mind looking at, but I still had the murderous person behind his soft eyes locked in my mind. It was all going smoothly until he tried to kiss me. I backed away, and his soft gray eyes turned to a devilish red. He grabbed my shoulders and started screaming at me calling me a whore and a slut. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I started screaming and crying, begging him to stop. He kept kicking me and was about to stomp on my face when he was tackled. My savior was none other than my boyfriend Taylor Lautner. Taylor kept punching Aaron until the cops dragged him off. The cops picked Aaron up off the ground and he started laughing. Taylor helped me up and embraced me in a tight hug. Aaron's laughing is what caused us to part. His nose was busted and blood was trickling down his face, but he was still laughing. "You think you've won don't you?" He asks while the cops put hand cuffs on him. "Well you haven't!" He screams. No longer laughing, Every one was now staring at him. "I promise you. I promise to everyone here. I promise to God almighty, that you will one day be mine Laura Marano. Mine." He shouts the last part so loud, I remember my ears ringing. The cops dragged him off to the squad car. An EO (Engine Operator) asked me to be checked out at the hospital. As I was about to step into the vehicle, I turn around one last time. I see Aaron glaring at me. We lock eyes and he mouths, "Mine." The squad car drives off.

The trial went on for an excruciating month, but I finally won and he was sentenced ten years, with the possibility of parole. As the volunteered officers drag him out of the court house he turns around and once more mouths, "Mine." He starts laughing like a maniac as his dragged out of the room.

I drop my phone on my bed and cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my cries as they came blasting out. I need to call Taylor! I grab my phone and start dialing his number, but before I could finish I see my manager's name pop up. I answer. "Hey Mindy." I say successfully without letting my voice crack. "Hey hon, I just wanted to let you know that in a hour and a half you have a photo shoot with a famous rock star." My heart starts racing at the words rock star. Ross. It can't be him. Right? "Who is it?" I ask nonchalantly. "I honestly don't know, but you'll find out when you get here." "Alright well I gotta get ready. Love you." "Love you too!" She makes a kissing noise to the phone, and the line goes dead. I guess I'll just have to wait to see who it is.


	4. Chapter 4 Do you really not remember?

**Laura's POV:**

I can't breathe. I'm literally hyperventilating. There are so many things running through my mind. Like how I almost fell off the wagon last night at the club. How Ross Lynch came and saved me from messing up my life, and ended up making out with me in an alley way. How my stalker was released from prison, and is out for revenge. And how I completely miss Taylor.

I rub my forehead, with my palm and sigh. My life has been thrown into a complete and utter mess just within the past month.

"Miss. Marano, we've arrived." My driver says kindly. "Thank you Paul." I hop out of the, and take my phone out of my purse. I need to talk to him. I quickly dial his number. "Laura? Are you okay?" Oh how I missed his voice. The tears start forming in my eyes.

"Taylor. Hi!" I say my voice cracking. "Laura what's wrong?" His voice leaked with worry. I smile. He still cares. "It's Aaron." I say as I pull the door open to the studio. "What did that sick bastard do now?" He growls. "He texted me this morning. He said he's gonna get me. Taylor I'm scared!" I say shaking and crying. "I'm gonna come get you. We need to talk." My hearts starts beating fast. "Yes!" I say nodding my head as if her could see me.

"Where are you?" "I'm in Malibu right now. I'm at a photo shoot." He sighs. "I'm in the Valley meeting my manager, but I'll be there." He reassures me. "Are you at the usual place?" He asks chuckling a little. I let out a small laugh. "Yeah the usual place." "See you in a bit." He says. "Taylor?" I say quickly before he hangs up. "Yeah Laur?" "I love you." I whisper. He goes silent for a couple of seconds. "I love you too." He says lightly. Then the line goes dead.

I shove my phone back into my bag, and walk towards hair and makeup.

45- minutes later.

I walk out with my hair curled and a smokey eye. I'm wearing blue jean shorts, just a gray bra, a man's size Dean Winchester jacket, and black chucks. I looked so hot.

Mindy approaches me. "You look hot babe." She says kissing my check. "Alright the actual shoot is on the beach, so come on!" We make our way to the beach. I see a mop of shaggy dirty blonde hair, with their back to us. He's wearing a brown and gray, leather and hoodie jacket and skinny jeans tucked into brown combat boots.

He turned around towards me. "Well hello there gorgeous. You're not my usual girl. She must of quit. What's your name?" He asks as if he's serious. "Are you being serious?" I asks pissed. "Yes?" He says hesitantly. "Wow. Just wow. I was stupid enough to believe you would even remember my name." "I do know your name. You're Laura Marano. The supermodel." I shake my head, disappointed in myself. I push past him go to talk to the photographer. Who was setting up a motorcycle.

"Alright Ross you lean against the bike. Laura you lean against his chest, and Ross wrap your arms around her." The photographer instructs us. I do as I was told. While the camera man moves us around a little bit Ross whispers in my ear. "Did I do something wrong?" I just ignore his question.

We take a couple of shots like that. Then he makes Ross stand with his legs over the bike, and I pull on the top of his jacket and act like I'm whispering in his ear. We take a couple more like that then a different girl comes in. She's wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt and black healed boots. Her brown hair cascaded down her back. She also completed the package with piercing blue eyes.

She's gorgeous. "There she is!" Ross yells. He runs and gives her a kiss. Are you fucking kidding me? He has a girlfriend? He kissed me last night for crying out loud! "Here I want you to meet the other model!" He drags her over. "Laura this is my girlfriend Aubrey Peeples. Aubrey this is the famous Laura Marano." He introduces us. I shake her hand and fake smile. She doesn't seem to notice. "How long have you guys been going out?" I ask innocently. "Three months." Ross says grinning. He drapes his arm over shoulder and kisses her cheek.

The tears form again. "Excuse me." I turn around quickly, and sprint back to the building. I'm about to open the door when someone grabs my arm. "Laura what did I do wrong?" What is wrong with him? Did he seriously not remember anything from yesterday? "What are you? Dr. Heckle and Mr. Jide?"

He shoots me a confused look. "You kissed me yesterday." I say like I was in pain. "I did?" I look into his eyes. They look just like Aaron's. Sweet and pure, but the real image behind them is nasty.

Oh god! Aaron! He could be anywhere. Where's Taylor? "Laura please tell me what happened." He begs tears filling his eyes. What is with him? I open my mouth to answer when someone yells my name. "LAURA?" I turn towards the sound of my name.

This giant rush of relief and release of pain overwhelms me. Taylor. I haven't seen him in a month, but I feel like I haven't seen him in years. "TAYLOR!" I yell back. I run towards him. He catches me and spins me around.

I didn't realize that I was crying, until I hear sobs and notice Taylor's shoulder wet from tears. We pull away, and he cups my cheeks. "I missed you so much." He says with a small smile. "I missed you too." I whisper back. We lean in, but someone clears their throat. "Still here." He says annoyed. Like I said. His personality is way off.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Taylor

**Laura's Pov:**

"Still her." A voice says annoyed. I roll my eyes. He couldn't even remember our kiss, and now he's gonna interrupt my reunion? I snap my head towards him. "Yes?" I asked pissed. "Sorry I just wanted to know if you were gonna introduce me to your friend. You guys seem...close." He says innocently, returning to his nice side. This guy has some serious personality issues.

"Oh this is Taylor my ex." I whisper ex, and we let go of each other. "You guys seem awfully close for ex's." He says with attitude.

"Well I highly doubt that's any of your business buddy, so why don't you keep on walking." Taylor says annoyed. Ross chuckles, and flicks his nose. "You know I don't need to get into it with you. I've got to get changed. Besides, it's not like I need her. I have the entire female population falling at my feet anyway." He says cockily.

That hurt. A lot. Taylor takes a step forward, but I'm to quick and put my on his chest. Ross just laughs and walks back to the shoot.

"You wanna tell me how you know that douche bag?" I was about to answer, but he asked me another question. "Or why you're walking around in just your bra?" He looks around while zipping up my jacket.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go get something to eat. I'm on lunch break anyways." He nods, and grabs my hand and takes me to his car. I sneak a glance over my shoulder and see Ross staring at us. Not glaring. Staring

* * *

I tell Taylor everything. From meeting Ross and how he was such a pig. How I almost started up my addiction again. How Ross and I made out, and he didn't even remember.

He just stares at me. "Taylor please say something." I say tears forming slowly in my eyes. He still doesn't say anything. "Look I know we went through so much last year with me in the hospital, only to have me go back to it just because someone called me fat. I'm so sorry Taylor." I say crying.

Thank god the Starbucks we are at was empty. "I'm not mad." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm just disappointed." He says sadly. I suck in a shaky breath. Taylor being dissapointed in me was worse than him being mad. "Taylor I'm so sorry." I say sobbing a little. He grabs my hand, and sends me a comforting smile. I smile back. "Stop crying. You look more beautiful when you're smiling." I grin widely. He delivers one back.

"I miss you." I say depressed. "I miss you too." He says just as sad. "Then why don't you come back to me?" I say desperate. "Laura we both agreed that the long distance thing just won't work for us." He says look down at the cup of coffee he was stirring. "But it's different now!" I half yell. "How?" He asks confused. "We're both out of the country. And you said yourself you were taking a break after the movie finishes. You're not in Germany anymore. The movie must finished." I say hopeful.

A small smile forms on his face. "That's what I was meeting Alfred (his manager) for. I just signed some release forms for the movie, and we talked about holding off on auditions. I don't have another audition for three months." "Well this is my last photo shoot for a while." "So what does that mean?" He asks scared. "We can be together." I state unsure. "We can be together." He assures me.

We smile. We both lean over the tabel and our lips meet. It feels like I'm back home. The baristas start clapping. We pull away chuckling. He just shrugs and pulls me back in.

* * *

**Ross's Pov: **

UGGGHH! Why does it bug me so much that she walked off with another guy? Whatever I have Aubrey. She's hot. Smart. Sometimes to smart for my liking. And she never judges me when I make a mistake. She's just perfect. I don't know what Laura was talking about. I would never cheat on Aubrey. She's to perfect.

Oh god! The photographer has me dressed in a white button up and a yellow sweater vest, and khakis. I'm wearing golf shoes. Golf shoes! I'm just sitting in the rented Cadillac. Waiting Aubrey to get dressed, so we can get started. This photo set is more innocent. The reason why we're having such different stories is because, the name of my new album is "Different sides of the story." Some of the songs are about love and are just plain innocent. But the other songs are dirty and more out going. Hint, different stories.

If you're wondering why the songs are so diverse it's because I just discovered that I have D.I.D. That's right. I have Dissociative identity disorder.


End file.
